Loss
by c.cho.o
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki e Sasuke Uchiha dovranno affrontare una grande perdita: quella di Sakura Haruno; migliore amica del primo e fidanzata del secondo. SASUNARU, LEMON


損失

𝓛𝓸𝓼𝓼

ロス

蝶

ᴄʜᴏ

（ サスナル ）

𝐂redeva non ci fosse nulla di difficile, complicato. Si era addossata qualcosa che forse non avrebbe potuto gestire a lungo, ma come poteva lasciarli in tronco se era stata lei a farsi notare per prima? Non poteva, non ne aveva il coraggio. Sarebbe stata ipocrita. Li amava, facevano parte integrante della sua vita, come lei della loro. Allora perché si domandava se tutto ciò era troppo per lei? Cos'era che la destabilizzava? Cosa c'era di male nel condurre quel tipo di vita? Sakura chiuse di colpo i volumi di anatomia che stava osservando, ma non leggendo.

«Oh, shannaro!»

«Silenzio...!»

Si voltò chiedendo scusa rapidamente. Aveva detto a tutti che sarebbe stata in biblioteca per studiare – e un fondo di verità c'era –, anche se in realtà voleva un attimo stare da sola a rimuginare. E lo stava facendo. Anche troppo. In qualche modo sapeva, sentiva, che la cosa non sarebbe finita bene. Era stata lei a creare quella situazione e non sapeva come uscirne. In ogni caso, a breve aveva un appuntamento e doveva tornare a casa per prepararsi. Consolandosi col fatto che avrebbe trovato al più presto una soluzione, recuperò il suo zaino e la giacca. Rispose velocemente al messaggio di Naruto che le consigliava cosa indossare con un cuore e a quello di Sasuke di non venire a prenderla. Sospirò e attraversò la strada...

𝐃𝐄𝐀𝐓𝐇

—— 𝐋 𝐨 𝐬 𝐬 ——

𝓐𝓲𝓷'𝓽 𝓷𝓸 𝓼𝓾𝓷𝓼𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓮

𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓼𝓱𝓮'𝓼 𝓰𝓸𝓷𝓮

𝓘𝓽'𝓼 𝓷𝓸𝓽 𝔀𝓪𝓻𝓶

𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓼𝓱𝓮'𝓼 𝓪𝔀𝓪𝔂

«Uchiha, sicuro di non aver mai sentito il detto "prima gli amici delle ragazze"?»

Kiba si appoggiò al muretto del loro ritrovo e strinse il nodo della bandana rossa attorno alla fronte.

Shino intervenne, sistemandosi i perenni occhiali dalle lenti oscurate:

«Tecnicamente non è un detto e poi...»

Shikamaru schioccò le labbra, dopo aver allontanato la sigaretta da esse, e commentò:

«Lo dici solo perché sei single.»

Temari lo fulminò con lo sguardo, facendo cadere la sigaretta, pestando la cicca con un piede come se fosse la fonte di tutti i suoi problemi e rimproverandolo innervosita: «Smettila di fumare!»

Il ragazzo dal Q.I. più elevato della scuola sbuffò e roteò gli occhi a quel rimprovero monotono.

«Esco con voi solo per stare con Sakura. Di conseguenza voi non siete miei amici.»

Era la voce di Sasuke che ricordò a tutti quanti il suo livello di apatia e arroganza, standosene in disparte. La sua fidanzata lo obbligava a uscire con quel gruppo di mentecatti esagitati. Non se ne salvava uno.

«Il solito asociale. Piuttosto, Gaara è davvero stato arrestato, Temari?»

Naruto cercò di sviare l'argomento, accorgendosi di non aver usato per niente tatto. Tuttavia la maggiore dei fratelli Sabaku aveva un carattere alquanto forte e freddo a volte, non l'avrebbe presa poi tanto male. Temari fu presto sotto l'attenzione di tutti.

«Sì, ma come vi ho già detto, non diffondete le voci. Gaara si sente in colpa.»

Gaara era il fratello più piccolo e Naruto l'aveva trovato un tipo curioso, anche se molto aggressivo e scontroso. Temari gli aveva confessato che usava una matita nera intorno agli occhi per coprire le occhiaie; nessuno sapeva cosa facesse di notte. Da quello che gli avevano riferito, la sua famiglia aveva seri problemi economici. I tre fratelli aiutavano il più possibile lavorando, ma molte volte non riuscivano ad arrivare alla fine del mese con dei risparmi. Chissà in cosa si era cacciato Gaara...

«E Kankuro? Come sta?»

Naruto tendeva sempre a preoccuparsi un po' di tutti, diceva sempre a se stesso che forse un giorno avrebbe potuto dare una mano, come aveva fatto Sakura con lui. Tranne che per Uchiha, no, per quell'emo dall'ego incommensurabilmente arrogante non avrebbe mai fatto nulla. Inoltre, ci aveva già pensato Sakura a lui, c'era da aspettarselo, ma non si era mai interessato alla faccenda.

«Ora sta lavorando. Comunque non devi preoccuparti troppo, mocciosetto, neanche un mio certo fidanzato spreca tante energie per interessarsi!»

Shikamaru, sentendosi chiamato in causa dalla diciottenne, sbuffò e commentò, chiudendo gli occhi con pigrizia:

«Rispondi sempre allo stesso modo, lo hai mai notato? E poi sono io quello pigro.»

«Quanto ti odio, pigrone apatico.»

«Sì, certo. Ti odio anch'io, donna.»

Il resto del gruppo rimase un po' intimorito dall'aura negativa che emanavano i due. Tuttavia, sapevano tutti che Shikamaru e Temari non si sarebbero mai lasciati o, se accadeva, la rottura non durava più di due giorni. In fondo non era del tutto vero che Nara non si preoccupava della sua fidanzata, spesso vinceva concorsi e borse di studio che donava senza pensarci due volte alla famiglia Sabaku. Naruto e i suoi amici erano certi che un giorno i due si sarebbero sposati.

«Su, ragazzi, non litigate di nuovo... dove andiamo a mangiare oggi?»

Questa fu la domanda di Choji, un ragazzo in carne ma simpatico; si doveva solo stare attenti a non nominare quella parola. Una volta aveva iniziato a lanciare forchette e posate in un ristorante occidentale contro una ragazza.

«Oi, Sakura non è ancora arrivata, cicci-»

Naruto corse prontamente a tappare quella bocca avvelenata di Sasuke, con un sorriso nervoso in viso e sotto lo sguardo allarmato di tutti.

«Voleva dire il ciccio, te lo ricordi Choji, quella specie di piadina? Vero, Sasuke-teme?»

Il corvino afferrò il polso di Naruto, allontanandolo dalla sua bocca e commentando disgustato:

«E non toccarmi con le tue luride mani, Uzumaki! Puzzano di ramen.»

Non c'era cibo peggiore a suo parere. A quanto pare, Naruto riteneva il contrario...

«Puzza? È profumo questo, teme!»

«Sì, acqua di colonia aromatizzata al ramen.»

«Sei tu quello che mangia pomodoro per colazione! Povera Sakura, chissà quanto sarà nauseante baciarti.»

«Non quanto baciare te, dobe!»

Sai si fece avanti con un sorriso strano, frapponendosi tra i due e fermando la rissa imminente con una proposta:

«Ragazzi, non è il caso... non pensate che prima dovreste provare a baciarvi per giudicare?»

Dopo un attimo di silenzio – e di rielaborazione –, Naruto e Sasuke strabuzzarono gli occhi, sbiancando e allontanandosi d'istinto durante le risate dei loro amici.

«Sai, sei proprio divertente!»

Ino, cugina di Sakura, avvolse le sue braccia attorno a uno di Sai, mostrando la sua lunga chioma di capelli color platino e gli occhi di un celeste molto freddo.

«E tu sei bellissima.»

Fu la replica di Sai col suo solito tono schietto. La ragazza arrossì sulle gote e addolcì lo sguardo azzurro.

Naruto una volta si era picchiato a sangue con quel ragazzo dalla pelle chiarissima, più di quella dell'Uchiha dal cuore di ghiaccio. All'inizio Sai era molto più sfacciato e diceva ciò che pensava senza rifletterci su due volte, non era un modo impulsivo di reagire, piuttosto faceva parte della sua mentalità. Era cresciuto in un ambiente molto diverso dal loro, nessuno ne sapeva molto a riguardo.

Non gli piaceva ricordare quel giorno; il suo ego era stato ferito nel profondo. Si trattava più o meno dello stesso periodo in cui Sakura era entrata da poco nella sua vita e il suo corpo era ancora per lo più esile e fragile, i capelli biondi un po' lunghi sulla nuca e la pelle chiara. Sai, vedendolo e capendo però che Naruto fosse un maschio dalle conversazioni, gli chiese con tono pacato, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo, se fosse sicuro di avere un pene, perché non sembrava proprio. L'ambiguità era troppa e Naruto lo prese come un'offesa, perciò partì una rissa all'ultimo sangue.

«Ragazzi, è tutto molto divertente e sdolcinato, ma Choji ha ragione, si sta facendo tardi. Il mio giovane stomaco arde in vista dell'allenamento di domani!»

Rock Lee fu in primo piano; in poche parole aveva fame. Il ragazzo praticava con passione la disciplina del Judo e seguiva come religione le lezioni del suo strambo sensei.

Tenten sospirò, per poi calmare l'amico: «Aspetta ancora un attimo Rock Lee, Sakura starà per arrivare.»

La giovane, che aveva appena parlato, aveva origini cinesi, ma la madre era giapponese, perciò alcune sue usanze erano diverse. Alla fine Tenten era simpatica e divertente, una buona amica.

«Hinata, che mi dici di Neji? Non si fa sentire da molto.»

Ecco la domanda che Tenten aspettava di fare, ricevendo il pieno appoggio di Rock Lee.

Hinata era una ragazza molto timida e riservata ma intelligente ed educata. Era cugina di Neji, anche se lei lo vedeva come un fratello maggiore.

«È molto impegnato con lo studio u-ultimamente, Tenten-chan. Se desiderate vederlo, nell'immediato futuro potrei domandargli se dispone di u-un po' di tempo libero.»

Naruto storse la bocca a quel modo di parlare così elaborato, sicuramente aveva attivato il doppio dei suoi neuroni che usava di solito per comprendere quella frase. Hinata non si dava tante arie come Uchiha, era bella certo, ma la vedeva come qualcosa di irraggiungibile. Tuttavia questo lo aveva capito da solo, a differenza di Uchiha, che glielo ricordava sempre. La corvina discendeva da un'antica famiglia giapponese e in quell'ambiente regole severe erano all'ordine del giorno.

Ad un tratto lo sguardo perlaceo di Hinata si scontrò col suo ceruleo e la Hyūga avvampò di colpo, il viso rosso come una barbabietola. Quella ragazza per lui era un mistero e, avvertendo che il suo tono prorompente potesse frantumarla, preferiva non passarci troppo tempo. Come una nota discorde a un'altra; stonava accanto a lei.

Improvvisamente, l'attenzione di tutti fu catturata dallo squillare del telefono di Sasuke, una suoneria un po' macabra.

Il corvino rispose all'istante, pur di non ascoltare quelle conversazioni noiose. Pochi secondi di silenzio, prima che il viso di Uchiha sbiancasse magicamente. Naruto non lo aveva mai visto così destabilizzato. Sasuke infilò con forza il telefono in una tasca dei pantaloni scuri e iniziò ad allontanarsi.

«Ehi, teme! Dove diavolo stai scappando, 'tebayo?!»

Tutti lo guardarono montare sul suo motorino nero, indossando frettolosamente il casco e partendo a tutto gas. Espressioni perplesse sui volti degli adolescenti lì riuniti.

️*

Le mani di Sasuke tremavano alla notizia. Non riusciva a crederci. La morte gli stava portando via l'ennesima persona a lui più cara e che soprattutto lo aveva capito fino in fondo. L'unica... strinse i pugni per cercare di fermare quel tremore incessante. Se solo... se solo avesse potuto aspettare Sakura alla biblioteca e accompagnarla, non sarebbe successo. Se solo avesse potuto passare più tempo con lei... se solo... non avesse continuato a respingerla all'inizio. Oggi non si sarebbe sentito così in colpa e arrabbiato con se stesso.

I suoi occhi scuri non riuscivano a distogliere lo sguardo dal corpo steso sul lettino d'ospedale attraverso la finestra, quel corpo esile dalla carnagione ora tendente al grigio e collegato a una macchina che l'avrebbe tenuto in vita ancora per poche ore. I medici gli avevano spiegato le dinamiche: l'ambulanza aveva ritardato a presentarsi sul posto dell'incidente e la situazione si era aggravata. Purtroppo Sakura non avrebbe superato la notte e non sarebbe riuscita a svegliarsi il giorno dopo. Morte certa.

Non voleva entrare. Non voleva provare le stesse sensazioni di una volta. Non voleva perché... perché era stata proprio Sakura a fargliele dimenticare. Il destino era ingiusto, si chiese cosa doveva aver fatto di così male in una vita passata.

Deglutì, allungando una mano verso la porta scorrevole. L'avevano chiamato i suoi genitori... doveva farlo. A costo di ricostruire quella corazza che Sakura aveva rotto. Entrò nella stanza e in poco tempo fu abbracciato dalla madre della sua ragazza. Ascoltò il pianto della donna, di solito solare e alle prese con la cucina, dov'era proprio negata come sua figlia.

«Sasuke...»

Il padre di Sakura sostituì il posto di sua moglie in un abbraccio confortante. Inizialmente Sasuke non gli piaceva, come Naruto. Sua figlia portava a casa sempre ragazzi problematici, dei propri e veri casi umani. Tuttavia Sakura aveva il potere di far rinascere quelle persone, in modo da riuscire a vivere al meglio. Sua moglie, invece, conosceva la famiglia Uchiha ed era ovviamente sotto gli occhi di tutti benestante e alquanto famosa, perciò fu al settimo cielo quando scoprì che Sakura e Sasuke si erano fidanzati. Certo, la famiglia Haruno non navigava nell'oro, ma lavoravano entrambi i genitori.

«Sakura... figlia mia...»

Fu l'ultima cosa che recepì mentre la donna dai capelli biondi si sedeva nuovamente accanto al letto, piangendo.

Le sue mani continuavano a tremare. Il suo corpo si stava forse trattenendo? La corazza che aveva abbandonato il suo cuore ricominciò a costruirsi. Tornò più potente che mai. Il suo sguardo non esprimeva emozioni, anche se sapeva che avrebbe passato lì la notte a rimuginare sul senso della sua vita, quando questo stava per spegnersi e morire indipendentemente dalla sua volontà.

️*

«Naruto, tu sai qualcosa?»

Naruto ricontrollò frettolosamente il cellulare, rileggendo tutti i messaggi che aveva inviato sia a Sakura che a Sasuke – di mala voglia – e a cui nessuno dei due aveva risposto o almeno letto. C'era qualcosa che non andava. Quei due erano scomparsi senza che Naruto sapesse nulla. Il biondo si portò una mano al collo, stringendo un ciondolo a forma di cuore spezzato, proprio sopra l'altra collana con un cristallo azzurro. Aveva un brutto presentimento. Strinse il telefono; il ciondolo a forma di naruto, la rondella di pesce, tentennava contro le nocche sbiancate.

«Niente.»

Fu la sua unica risposta borbottata, guardando il banco vuoto di Sakura alla sua destra e quello di Sasuke nelle stesse condizioni davanti a quello della ragazza. Lesse i messaggi scritti a matita sui banchi, tra insulti per Uchiha e disegni per Sakura. Voleva ridere un po', ma non ci riuscì. Anche gli altri avevano inviato diversi messaggi e tutti sapevano che Naruto sarebbe stato il primo a essere avvertito. E, invece, questo non era accaduto. Nessuno riusciva a spiegarselo.

A quel punto Kiba incrociò le braccia con aria saccente ed esclamò:

«Lo so io cosa stanno facendo quei due!»

Le minacce da alcune delle tante ragazze appartenenti al fan club Uchiha, non tardarono ad arrivare lanciando penne contro Kiba.

Shino prese la parola, seduto accanto al giovane che si era messo contro la maggior parte delle ragazze lì presenti:

«Non credo che i migliori della classe vogliano assenze arbitrarie, inoltre...»

Naruto allentò i pugni sulle cosce, accorgendosi solo dopo dei graffi che si era inflitto sui palmi: Shino aveva ragione, né Sakura né Sasuke si erano mai assentati. La loro condotta era impeccabile e la sua migliore amica lo avvisava sempre di dove si trovasse... anche quando da sola andava a casa di Uchiha... quel giorno invece...

Le lezioni continuarono, Naruto controllava frettolosamente il telefono, osservando gli accessi e inviando un messaggio a distanza di un'ora. Tuttavia qualcosa cambiò quando cominciò l'ora di storia con Kakashi Hatake.

«Spero per voi che abbiate ripetuto, perché oggi interrogo.»

Fu l'annuncio dell'insegnante, ricevendo come risposta un mormorio collettivo di protesta dalla classe.

Lasciò i suoi libri, che parlavano di tutto tranne di storia e, dopo un attimo di osservazione, commentò:

«Vedo che i soliti volontari sono assenti. Ci sarà da divertirsi.»

Naruto corrugò la fronte. Sakura non gli aveva dato una mano a ripetere, perciò ora si trovava effettivamente nella merda. E poi aveva altri pensieri per la testa. Cercò di farsi piccolo e abbassare la sua zazzera indomabile di capelli biondi, passandovi freneticamente entrambe le mani e desiderando con tutto il cuore di diventare invisibile.

«È inutile cercare di fonderti col banco, Uzumaki.»

L'insegnante non tardò a chiamarlo; le risate dei compagni di classe come sottofondo accompagnarono l'imbarazzo.

Riuscì quasi a sentire un "dobe" pronunciato dalla voce di un certo Uchiha bastardo e poi s'immaginò le parole d'incoraggiamento di Sakura a frenare i suoi insulti in arrivo verso il fidanzato.

Naruto sospirò, nella speranza di posticipare la tortura imminente, quando qualcuno aprì improvvisamente la porta scorrevole della classe, richiedendo la presenza urgente del professore. Sentendosi miracolato, afferrò il libro di storia e cominciò a sfogliarlo come se non ci fosse un domani. Doveva puntare alla sufficienza, altrimenti chi l'avrebbe sentita Sakura?

Nella confusione del momento, Naruto non notò i visi impalliditi dei compagni di classe seduti nelle vicinanze della porta, socchiusa, e il silenzio che era calato. Continuò invece a ripetere nella sua testa i concetti chiave del capitolo, anche se in quel momento altri pensieri affollavano il suo minuscolo cervello, come diceva Uchiha. E forse non aveva poi tanto torto.

Il biondo scosse la testa. Quando mai dava ragione a quel teme arrogante leccaculo? Nel momento in cui sollevò lo sguardo, il professore era rientrato da diversi minuti, perciò si stupì del fatto che non lo avesse ancora chiamato per l'interrogazione. Infatti, era rimasto in piedi, affianco alla cattedra e in silenzio.

Una ragazza scoppiò a piangere, attirando la sua attenzione. Che cosa stava succedendo? Fissò il banco di Sakura e una mano andò a stringere il ciondolo in automatico. Quel brutto presentimento si amplificò, nonostante non avesse nessun tipo di prove, se non il suo cuore che batteva all'impazzata, e mattoni nello stomaco.

«Devo fare un annuncio.»

Iniziò così il professore, chiudendo il suo unico occhio visibile e sospirando di sotto la mascherina bianca che indossava perennemente.

Poi continuò:

«Non è facile... in qualche modo lo verrete a sapere comunque... oggi la studentessa frequentante questo istituto e questa classe, Sakura Haruno, ci ha lasciati a seguito di un incidente stradale. Un minuto di silenzio per favore.»

I battiti accelerati si fermarono di colpo. Le pupille si restrinsero incredule. Le mani presero a tremare... insieme alle labbra. Il fiato corto. Un fischio sordo intasò le sue orecchie. Ino e Hinata scoppiarono in lacrime, ma i pianti gli parvero ovattati. Un vuoto incredibile iniziò a crescere nel suo cuore e sapeva che questo avrebbe preso vita dentro di lui in poco tempo.

La frustrazione e il dolore furono presto sovrastati dalla rabbia. In un impeto d'ira, Naruto lasciò cadere sul pavimento libri e penne. Afferrò la sua borsa a tracolla nera al volo e uscì dalla classe senza alcun permesso, correndo via. La mano sinistra chiusa convulsamente attorno al ciondolo.

Kiba si alzò e lo chiamò:

«Naruto!»

«Lascia stare, Inuzuka.»

Hatake lo bloccò, prima che lo seguisse, e mormorò:

«Deve realizzare la cosa.»

️*

Naruto salì con foga le scale dato che l'ascensore del suo condominio era fuori uso da anni, a tratti camminava a fatica a causa della vista che gli si annebbiava senza che se ne accorgesse, forse piangeva, non lo sapeva. Sakura era morta.

Deglutì, reprimendo un lamento. Una volta individuato il numero del suo appartamento, con mani tremanti infilò le chiavi nella toppa della serratura, sbagliando lato al primo tentativo. Quando riuscì finalmente nell'impresa, aprì la porta con un'imprecazione. La richiuse dietro di sé e si lasciò attirare dalla gravità verso il basso.

La schiena contro il materiale freddo della porta, le gambe rannicchiate all'altezza del petto e le mani tra la massa di capelli biondi. Pianse.

Pianse sfogando tutto il dolore e la rabbia del momento. Con un paio di strattoni, allargò il nodo della cravatta della divisa e la lanciò sul pavimento – ora chi gliel'avrebbe rifatto, però? – nella speranza di riuscire a respirare in maniera più regolare. Tuttavia il problema era il cuore. Quella sensazione di vuoto lo stava divorando.

Tutto aveva un senso in quel momento: Sakura in ritardo al loro appuntamento, Sasuke che era svanito nel nulla dopo una telefonata anonima, neanche un singolo messaggio da parte di entrambi e l'assenza a scuola. Perché la morte se l'era portata via?

«Perché?!»

Si colpì il cranio con un pugno, come se volesse punirsi.

Un incidente stradale. Lo stesso accadde ai suoi genitori diciassette anni fa: durante i suoi primi mesi di vita morirono in un incidente d'auto. Lo sguardo si posò in automatico sulla parete, dove appendeva i suoi poster preferiti e le foto che significavano molto per lui... come quella dei suoi genitori prima che lo lasciassero solo. Strizzò gli occhi, piangendo. Forse era solo lui che portava iella. Se era così, perché non era ancora morto? Che cosa aspettavano a prenderlo?

Naruto urlò di frustrazione. Viveva da solo, perché il suo padrino Jiraiya lavorava in giro per il mondo e le sue visite erano sporadiche e casuali. Comunque, Jiraiya versava ogni tre mesi modeste somme di denaro nel suo conto e Tsunade, preside della scuola non che una degli amici più stretti del suo padrino, teneva conto delle sue condizioni e di solito si occupava lei dell'appartamento, delle bollette e tutto ciò che riguardava la scuola. Molto spesso, però, i soldi non bastavano e lavorava da Teuchi, al suo chiosco preferito di ramen, come cameriere.

Era solo... fino a qualche anno fa. Un giorno Sakura lo trovò a terra nel retro della scuola, ferite aperte sugli avambracci, un occhio viola, il labbro spaccato e una dislocazione del ginocchio. A quell'epoca era troppo chiuso in se stesso per ammettere che provocava i bulli della scuola per farsi picchiare volutamente e che a casa usava una lametta per riaprire le ferite sulle braccia. Non riusciva a spiegarsi come, ma Sakura lo capì quasi subito facendo breccia nel suo cuore. Gli confessò che lo osservava dall'inizio della scuola e che aveva fiuto per certe cose. Quel pomeriggio stesso la rosa lo invitò a casa sua e, nonostante avesse rifiutato, Sakura lo convinse con la forza. Non che avesse molta massa muscolare quegli anni. Infatti, entrambi decisero di andare in palestra assieme ogni pomeriggio. Ogni pomeriggio, ogni giorno, ogni ora, ogni secondo che Naruto passava con quella ragazza dai capelli rosa e gli occhi verdi, diventava sempre più importante, sempre più essenziale, come se fosse ossigeno.

In poco tempo divennero migliori amici e acquistarono quelle collane che come ciondoli avevano un cuore spezzato; in una metà vi era incisa una "𝒮 " e nell'altra una "𝒩 " in un elegante corsivo.Naruto osservò la foto accanto a quella dei suoi genitori, in cui lui e Sakura sfoggiavano le collane sorridenti. Gli sembrava tutta una splendida favola, dove il lieto fine era quasi scontato... un giorno le avrebbe detto che l'amava e lei, ripensando al loro fantastico rapporto, avrebbe ricambiato il suo sentimento, baciandosi. Invece, una sera la trama a lieto fine di quella favola svanì...

_«Naruto, c'è qualcuna che ti piace?»_

_Scorrendo le foto su Instagram spaparanzato sul letto di Sakura, il biondo rispose sovrappensiero:_

_«Tu ovviamente.»_

_«Non in quel senso, baka!»_

_La ragazza lanciò un peluche a forma di volpe contro Naruto, facendogli cadere il telefono in faccia._

_Poi aggiunse:_

_«Dico sul serio.»_

_Naruto si lamentò. Anche lui era serio, però. In quel momento gli fu chiaro che Sakura non lo avrebbe mai visto a quel modo. Capì anche che quella domanda era un modo per avviare una conversazione alquanto delicata e arrivò al dunque, conosceva fin troppo bene Sakura._

_Spense il telefono e domandò:_

_«Va bene, allora a te piace qualcuno?»_

_Sakura arrossì e sviò i suoi occhi verdi, come se si aspettasse già che Naruto avesse capito le sue intenzioni._

_«Sì.»_

_Il cuore del biondo accelerò i battiti._

_«Chi?»_

_La rosa esitò, torturandosi le mani un po' tremanti e prendendo un gran respiro disse:_

_«Il fatto è che ho paura della tua opinione e...»_

_Naruto catturò il suo sguardo; non avrebbe mai troncato la loro amicizia._

_«Sakura. Chi?»_

_«Sasuke Uchiha.»_

Fu in quel momento, sì, fu proprio in quello stesso istante che la sua vita si frantumò come un vaso caduto in terra; non aveva più senso. Sakura aveva fatto di tutto per lui e in realtà, voleva solo vederla felice. Lui era sempre stato un peso, qualcuno da dover aiutare e non una persona su cui fare affidamento. Per questo Naruto s'impegnò parecchio per farsi apprezzare da Sakura e per poterla vedere a suo agio con lui. Diamine, aveva anche lottato contro i suoi genitori, pur di aiutarlo!

_«Sakura! Non tolleriamo che tu decida di testa tua di portare certi individui in casa nostra!»_

_«Non voglio che frequenti un caso umano del genere! Non ha una buona influenza.»_

_Sakura sbatté un piede contro il pavimento, serrando le mani in pugni e ribattendo:_

_«Mamma! Sono io la sua buona influenza!»_

_«Ora basta! Sakura, o lo cacci tu o lo faccio io!»_

_Suo padre la minacciò, incrociando le braccia._

_«Io non-!»_

_«Sakura-chan.»_

_Naruto s'intromise con voce flebile, poggiandosi a una stampella e attirando l'attenzione._

_Scosse la testa e disse:_

_«Lascia perdere. Nessuno mi accetterà mai. Neanche tu lo farai. Grazie di tutto.»_

_Gli occhi di Sakura s'impietosirono e reagì:_

_«Naruto, aspetta!»_

_Lo bloccò, afferrando una manica della sua felpa arancione._

_Sakura cercò di fargli cambiare idea:_

_«Tu sei più forte di quanto credi, datti un possibilità.»_

_Il biondo avvertì i soliti sguardi di odio puntati contro e sospirò, dicendo:_

_«Non credo di essere il benvenuto.»_

_La rosa abbassò lo sguardo, serrando la mascella._

_«Allora andiamo a casa tua.»_

_«Cosa?!»_

_Naruto e i genitori della ragazza erano increduli._

_«Se sono costretta a vivere in casa con due persone così insensibili, preferisco vivere con un caso umano; sicuramente ha più cuore di loro.»_

_Fu ciò che sbottò Sakura, prendendo la sua giacca verdone e dirigendosi verso le scarpe._

_Il biondo sbarrò gli occhi azzurri, incredulo. Quella ragazza stava sfidando i suoi stessi genitori per cosa? Per lui? Una feccia della società?_

_«Sakura Haruno. Torna subito qui a chiederci scusa!»_

_La madre s'impose, alzando la voce._

_«Non lo farò! Naruto ha bisogno d'aiuto ed io sono l'unica a essersene accorta e a essersi fatta avanti.»_

_Sakura proteggeva Naruto senza esitazionea spada tratta._

_Poi continuò:_

_«Non mi tirerò indietro.»_

_«Ti rendi conto che quel ragazzo è uno sconosciuto?!»_

_«Non voglio che lo sia! E il suo nome è Naruto.»_

Si domandò come avrebbe non potuto innamorarsi di una ragazza del genere. La sua vita era migliorata notevolmente. Pensava molto di meno al fatto che fosse orfano, che nessuno lo accettasse e che fosse debole. Sakura aveva tirato fuori il suo vero carattere, quello dolce, casinista, impulsivo e amichevole. I suoi genitori non facevano quasi più caso alla sua presenza, anzi sua madre iniziò a preparargli anche il bento. Talvolta si fermava a cenare – anche se la maggior parte delle volte lavorava da Teuchi – e suo padre a pagargli le scarpe e le tute nuove da ginnastica, poiché la scuola imponeva le divise già scelte dall'istituzione.

Il sospetto che Sakura non lo avrebbe mai visto come un fidanzato o qualcosa di simile, si era già depositato in un angolo del suo cervello e non voleva di certo perdere quell'amicizia preziosa che era riuscito a instaurare con lei, sognando un lieto fine. Tutto questo sogno svanì con un nome e un cognome: Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura era bella e piuttosto popolare. Quando il suo corpo iniziò a svilupparsi come doveva, grazie ai pomeriggi in palestra e al cibo un po' più svariato e salutare, Naruto diventò una specie di sua guardia del corpo, minacciando con occhiatacce chiunque lanciasse uno sguardo più insistente alla sua migliore amica o inopportuno. Anche il gruppetto di bulli lo lasciò stare e Naruto riuscì a concentrarsi nello studio.

Tuttavia fu proprio Sakura a interessarsi a Uchiha. L'aveva detto lei stessa che aveva fiuto per certe faccende e, purtroppo, ci aveva visto giusto. Uchiha aveva cambiato classe per la terza volta, giacché litigava con chiunque a causa del suo pessimo carattere. Era anche vero, però, che Naruto non sopportava il suo fare arrogante fin dall'inizio e si erano scambiati solo qualche insulto a cui entrambi non diedero chissà quale importanza.

Soprattutto durante un aneddoto in particolare: Sakura lo raggiunse in mensa intristita e con un pollice livido. La portò in infermeria contro la sua volontà per fasciarle il dito dolorante. Tra qualche domanda riuscì a capire che Sakura si stava immischiando in affari che non erano i suoi. Come aveva fatto con lui.

La situazione andò peggiorando, Sakura molte volte non era a casa perché passava il resto del tempo a quella di Uchiha per studiare. Qualcosa non quadrava. Un giorno la aspettò a casa sua con il permesso dei genitori e, quando tornò a notte fonda accompagnata da Uchiha, gli confessò tutto. Si erano fidanzati.

Sakura probabilmente si aspettò di tutto, anche rabbia, ma non una lacrima in contrasto con uno di quei sorrisi che ti contorcevano lo stomaco. Le disse che non era arrabbiato e che desiderava soltanto che lei fosse felice. Sakura lo abbracciò riconoscente, senza sapere mai la verità: ne era innamorato. Follemente. La amava così tanto da lasciarla andare.

L'astio nei confronti di Sasuke però non scemò, anzi andò aumentando. Non lo tollerava. Tant'è che accettò la parte del terzo incomodo; non voleva essere messo da parte. Attese anche il giorno in cui Sakura presentò Uchiha ai suoi genitori. Il padre non la prese bene, com'era accaduto con lui. Inoltre, non solo era un caso umano ma anche il fidanzato di sua figlia, invece la madre sembrava amarlo più di Sakura. Ciò lo irritò: possibile che Sasuke Uchiha piacesse a tutti?

Alla fine, Naruto passò davvero in secondo piano... Sakura iniziò a non portare più al collo la loro collana; l'aveva notato in più occasioni. Uchiha lo irritava anche più del tempo di attesa a Ichiraku prima di cibarsi di ramen. Il problema era che anche Sasuke era un tipo geloso, oltre che intuitivo, perciò sicuramente sospettava di lui.

Fu l'inizio di una lotta senza fine. Ogni minima cosa era motivo di sfida, tra dispetti e insulti uno più originale dell'altro tra di loro. Come se volessero dimostrare a Sakura chi fosse il migliore tra i due. Forse però quel giorno esagerarono...

_«Non toccare Sakura, Uzumaki.»_

_L'intimidazione di Uchiha arrivò forte e chiara; sembrava che volesse incenerirlo con lo sguardo._

_Naruto si accigliò e con aria superiore gli ricordò:_

_«Sono il suo migliore amico, scostarle un po' di neve dai capelli non è un reato!»_

_Sasuke avanzò con aria minacciosa, constatando:_

_«Non hai fatto solo quello, coglione.»_

_Il biondo roteò gli occhi chiari, per lui baciare Sakura sulla fronte era quotidianità. Tuttavia non poteva neanche negare che non lo avesse fatto di proposito sotto gli occhi di Sasuke._

_«Che c'è? Hai voglia di fare a botte, principe Uchiha? O hai solo paura che ti porti via Sakura?»_

_«Per favore.»_

_Il corvino roteò gli occhi con arroganza._

_Poi aggiunse:_

_«Sei così brutto che i tuoi genitori si staranno rivoltando nella tomba.»_

_Naruto sbarrò gli occhi, destabilizzato. Uchiha sapeva che lui era orfano. Com'era possibile?_

_«Tu-! Tu, cosa... brutto stronzo, non osare parlare dei miei genitori!»_

_I due si avvicinarono pericolosamente l'un l'altro._

_«Attenzione, ora la principessa sul pisello si mette a piangere. Sarai tu quello brutto e rincoglionito.»_

_«Bastardo! Vedi come ti rincoglionisco io!»_

_Un pugno colpì in pieno la mascella perfetta dell'Uchiha. Quest'ultimo, dopo un attimo di disorientamento, reagì con un destro dritto nello stomaco di Naruto, togliendogli il fiato. Così attirarono una folla notevole intorno a loro. I due presero la rincorsa per colpirsi di nuovo nel corridoio, tuttavia Sakura apparve come per magia tra i due, facendoli rallentare di conseguenza e spedendo a entrambi dei pugni sulla testa. Dovevano aver fatto anche male, visto i gemiti di dolore dei due ragazzi._

_«Smettetela subito! Questo non è il medioevo, datevi una calmata!»_

_«Ma Sakura-chaaan, ha cominciato lui.»_

_Naruto protestò, indicandolo sprezzante e massaggiandosi l'addome con l'altra mano._

_«Bugiardo.»_

_Fu la replica di Uchiha, scostando un rivolo di sangue dal labbro._

_Sakura scosse la testa e continuò con la predica:_

_«Non m'interessa! Sembrate dei bambini, mi avete delusa entrambi.»_

Subito dopo Sakura e Sasuke sparirono nel nulla, lei gli diceva che come non raccontava niente delle sue faccende a Uchiha, allora lui non doveva sapere quelle del teme. Tuttavia gli ripeteva che Sasuke tendeva a tenersi tutto dentro e a sfogarsi attraverso quel suo carattere orribile. Questo pensava: dunque Sakura non gli aveva detto niente delle sue condizioni e non ne dubitava. Allora perché Uchiha lo sapeva? Il loro primo incontro non era avvenuto a scuola e non lo aveva raccontato neanche a Sakura; era un periodo che voleva dimenticare, come se non lo avesse mai vissuto. Era stato coinvolto in giri pericolosi fin da quando aveva solo 11 anni e uscirne era stato difficile all'inizio, ma lui... lo aveva lasciato andare troppo facilmente. Dire che non temesse ripercussioni era chiaramente falso, ma nessuno l'aveva minacciato fino a quel momento e sperava che quel momento non sarebbe mai arrivato.

Fatto sta che Sakura non venne mai a conoscenza dei suoi veri sentimenti. Naruto era troppo spaventato all'idea che la loro amicizia potesse andare a rotoli. Così restò al suo posto, cercando in tutti modi di mettere zizzania tra Sakura e Sasuke, non riuscendoci poi tanto... ma non era arrabbiato. Era solo... solo... uno stupido codardo.

«Sakura, io ti amo! Ti amo...»

Naruto gridò l'amore recluso nel suo cuore al silenzio che regnava nel suo appartamento. Si rannicchiò su se stesso, piangendo e ancora stringendo tremante al petto quella collana che tanto li legava.

️*

Sasuke non dormì. Aveva visto Sakura spegnersi sotto i suoi occhi durante le prime luci dell'alba. Sentiva ancora le urla della madre e il pianto del padre, il battito cardiaco ormai inesistente, il medico che annunciava l'ora del decesso e perfino la penna dell'infermiera che lo appuntava. Con un ultimo sorso finì la lattina di birra, per poi lanciarla irritato.

"_Oggi arrestato il pirata della strada, Ikemoto Sato. Tre i morti, tra cui due liceali e-_"

«Sta' zitto, dannazione!»

All'istante spense la televisione. Sperava che ascoltarla lo aiutasse a dormire e invece era rimasto sul pavimento addossato al sofà, distrutto e bevendo birra... stava finendo le scorte di Suigetsu. Come se non bastasse, non trovava l'accendino.

Aveva già passato quella fase alla morte dei suoi genitori ed era riuscito a rialzarsi in un solo modo: vivendo d'odio, freddezza e indifferenza. Itachi aveva fatto lo stesso, ora studiava all'estero. Nessun legame inutile e superfluo, solo studiare per poter gestire l'azienda di famiglia. Tutto era così monotono, finché Sakura Haruno non iniziò a far parte della sua vita.

_«Oh Uchiha-kun, scusami, non volevo, davvero...»_

_In quel momento non conosceva bene – se non solo il suo cognome – la ragazza dai capelli rosa che distrattamente aveva perso l'equilibrio, cadendo su di lui._

_«Nh. Non è colpa tua.»_

_La resse ancora per qualche secondo, prima di riprendere il suo zaino. Osservò come la giovane scostò dietro l'orecchio alcune ciocche di capelli, sviando lo sguardo smeraldino e arrossendo in imbarazzo._

_«Ah, Uchiha-kun!»_

_Lei sembrava determinata nel chiedergli qualcosa, nonostante l'esitazione che mostrò solo dopo. Sasuke, comunque, non la guardava negli occhi; non vedeva l'ora di togliersela di dosso._

_«Nh?»_

_«Ecco... ti auguro buona giornata, sì!»_

_Sasuke non reagì, quindi fece per voltarsi e andarsene, ma non fu ancora la volta buona. La sua pazienza aveva un limite, eppure non poteva di certo prendersela con una ragazza._

_«U-Uchiha-kun, aspetta ancora un attimo...!»_

_Sasuke sperava di intomorirla con lo sguardo, ma a quanto pareva non funzionò._

_«Ho da fare.»_

_«Lo so... cioè immagino... ma potrei parlarti oggi pomeriggio?»_

_Quasi ebbe l'istinto di roteare gli occhi. Sicuramente era un'altra sua seguace che tentava speranzosamente di dichiararsi._

_«Non sei la prima, Haruno. Non esco con nessuna.»_

_La rosa sbarrò di poco gli occhi e si fece stranamente più seria:_

_«Oh no, Uchiha-kun! Hai frainteso. È una questione importante... non riguarda me, ecco.»_

_Si creò uno strano silenzio in cui il corvino sollevò un sopracciglio._

_Poi lei continuò:_

_«Ah perdonami, non te l'ho detto, puoi chiamarmi Sakura-chan.»_

_«Haruno. Mi stai facendo perdere tempo. Non m'interessa.»_

_Sasuke si allontanò con tono freddo. Cosa voleva quella tizia? Perché gli aveva trasmesso inquietudine? Era infondata. Sakura gli afferrò una manica, trattenendolo._

_«A-aspetta! Io voglio solo aiutarti, credimi.»_

_«Non ho bisogno di aiuto.»_

_«Io credo il contrario, Uchiha-kun.»_

_Sakura non voleva lasciare la stoffa della sua giacca e non faceva altro che innervosirlo._

_«Ho detto che non ho bisogno di aiuto.»_

_Con un gesto violento, intrappolò la mano fragile di Sakura in una stretta ferrea, chiudendo lì la conversazione e andandosene._

Quello fu il loro primo incontro. La corazza era difficile da abbattere e si stava costruendo... di nuovo. Nessuno l'avrebbe più spezzata come aveva fatto Sakura.

«Dove cazzo è quell'accendino?!»

Svuotò le tasche della giacca con foga, non trovandovi nulla. Doveva arrendersi. La sua vita stava diventando un disco rotto... un'altra volta. Sasuke si massaggiò l'incavo degli occhi. Forse gli era caduto nel parcheggio dell'ospedale... Rassegnandosi a ciò, osservò il suo riflesso nel grande schermo nero della televisione. Gli occhi erano stanchi e freddi, delle leggere occhiaie iniziavano a mostrarsi. I capelli scuri erano in disordine e i vestiti che aveva scelto per l'uscita erano umidicci per la pioggia e sporchi di birra. Una doccia poteva fare a caso suo. Tuttavia qualcosa gli impediva di muoversi. Non aveva senso più niente. Il telefono vibrò un paio di volte. Lanciò un'occhiata e lesse il nome di Itachi tra le notifiche che si accumulavano: sarebbe passato a casa tra pochi giorni con Shisui, il suo lontano cugino sfavorito.

«Ci mancava questa.»

Sbuffò. Non solo doveva tornare a casa proprio nel secondo periodo più brutto della sua vita, voleva portare anche quel rompicoglioni?

Prima di Itachi, gli unici ad averlo scritto erano stati Jugo e inaspettatamente Naruto che, dopo un paio di insulti e minacce, gli chiedeva se Sakura stesse bene e dove si trovasse. Presto si domandò come avrebbe reagito Naruto. No– a lui cosa importava di quel dobe patentato? Gli importava solo di se stesso e di nessun altro.

Poi constatò:

«Tsk, ho finito la birra.»

Suigetsu gli avrebbe gridato contro. Era lui che gli procurava le cose di cui aveva bisogna, poche volte Sasuke ci metteva la sua stessa faccia; la sua reputazione doveva restare pulita. Alcol, droghe...

Oltretutto non riusciva a chiudere occhio e il ricordo di Sakura lo tormentava...

_«Uchiha-kun!»_

_Sakura lo raggiunse correndo, le gote rosse per l'affanno e le mani premute contro le ginocchia coperte per metà dalle calze._

_«Haruno. Ancora tu.»_

_Con uno sguardo attento notò la mano fasciata, non credeva di averle fatto così male. Cosa stava dicendo? In primo luogo era lei che se l'era andata a cercare._

_«Già, voglio davvero parlare con te. Posso darti una mano.»_

_Uno strano senso di colpa lo invase. Perché con quella ragazza era diverso? Lui rifiutava tutti, non gli importavano i legami._

_«Non dovresti prendere tu sai cosa per studiare anche di notte.»_

_Sasuke serrò la mascella destabilizzato, come faceva a saperlo? Era vero, assumeva droga per restare sveglio per giorni in modo da studiare più a lungo, ma ovviamente non lo faceva sempre. Inoltre, nessuno lo sapeva se non Suigetsu, Karin e Jugo. Sakura sembrava sicura._

_«Non so di cosa stai parlando.»_

_Il corvino mantenne la calma, fingendo di non saperne nulla._

_«E invece ne so abbastanza da capirlo, Uchiha-kun. Di recente sto seguendo un corso e so riconoscere i sintomi, soprattutto di ciò che hai assunto.»_

_Sakura era convintissima di ciò che diceva, tanto da chiedersi come potesse esserlo. Eppure Sasuke era stato così attento..._

_Vedendo che il corvino continuava a fissarla con i suoi occhi scuri, continuò:_

_«Andiamo! Non è umanamente possibile per una persona ricordarsi tutte quelle cose per un'interrogazione.»_

_Sakura era la migliore della classe, certo, prima dell'arrivo di Sasuke. Infatti, si creò una forte competizione tra loro, dove vinceva sempre il moro._

_«Ti sarai sbagliata. Ora lasciami in pace.»_

_Si voltò, non volendo continuare quella conversazione._

_«Uchiha-kun! So anche che quella cosa influisce sull'umore. Voglio solo aiutarti, credimi!»_

_La ragazza, invece di afferrare la manica questa volta, si posizionò velocemente dinanzi a Sasuke._

_«Lasciami in pace ho detto!»_

_Il più grande alzò la voce, alterato. Forse era la droga, ma non aveva mai voluto picchiare così tanto una ragazza in vita sua._

_«Oi, che succede qui? Sakura-chan, tutto bene?»_

_Un certo tipo biondo fece la sua entrata in scena, poggiando una mano sulla spalla esile della rosa._

_Scoperta la persona in questione, corrugò la fronte, salutandolo con un certo disprezzo:_

_«Uchiha...»_

_Sakura era a conoscenza del rapporto burrascoso tra i due, non andavano per nulla d'accordo. Avevano due caratteri totalmente opposti._

_«Uzumaki.»_

_Il saluto da parte di Uchiha conteneva la medesima quantità di disprezzo._

_Dopo aver osservato i due, con un ghigno aggiunse:_

_«Ricordati di lavarti anche dietro le orecchie quando fai la doccia, altrimenti la mammina ti metterà in punizione.»_

_Il biondo sollevò il labbro inferiore in una smorfia tipica delle sue reazioni ed esclamò:_

_«Tu impara un po' a farti i cazzi tuoi, Uchiha!»_

_Allontanandosi, Sasuke guardò Sakura minaccioso per poi ribattere:_

_«Questo dillo alla tua mammina "Sakura-chan".»_

_Naruto gli rivolse un dito medio per poi afferrare la mano non fasciata di Sakura e andarsene._

Non ricordava quando lui e Naruto iniziarono a chiamarsi "dobe" e "teme", però doveva ammettere che manifestavano al meglio i loro pensieri. Il loro primo incontro non era stato dei più piacevoli: accadde fuori dal contesto scolastico e non aveva una gran voglia di ricordarlo. A quel tempo non conosceva nemmeno il suo nome, veniva chiamato "Kyuubi" in giro e, oltre a sembrargli un nome alquanto ridicolo, ricordava fosse temuto da parecchie persone. Comunque sia, Sakura non era mai felice dei loro litigi e interveniva sempre come un giusto giudice, placando entrambi. Inizialmente, Sasuke si era fatto ingannare dall'innocenza e ingenuità del dobe: non era solo protettivo nei confronti di Sakura, no, lui ne era proprio innamorato.

Presto iniziarono a stuzzicarsi l'uno con l'altro: Sasuke rendeva invidioso Naruto, e quest'ultimo geloso il primo citato. Sakura cercava spesso il dobe, mentre era sempre stato lui quello che andava dalla ragazza. Era chiaro che Naruto avesse un certo vantaggio, nonostante non si fosse mai dichiarato.

_«Il dobe ti sta troppo attaccato.»_

_«Chi, Naruto? È il mio migliore amico, cosa ti aspetti?»_

_«Che dovrei esserlo io.»_

_Sakura, seduta sul letto di Sasuke con le gambe incrociate, sbuffò, scuotendo la testa e dicendo:_

_«Parla quello che non voleva diventassi sua amica. Non fare il geloso adesso... e quello che dici non ha alcun senso. Io non farei le stesse cose che faccio con te con Naruto.»_

_«Perché no?»_

_La rosa aprì e poi chiuse la bocca, sconcertata e alla fine rispose:_

_«Perché... no...? Ma, andiamo! Naruto è Naruto. È come un fratello per me. E, a proposito, non sono la sua "mammina".»_

_«Colpa della droga.»_

_Sasuke scrollò le spalle. Quel giorno in particolare era più aggressivo del solito e l'intervento del dobe aveva peggiorato la situazione._

_«Certo, certo. Il tuo carattere non è poi così tanto diverso, lo sai?»_

_«Forse hai ragione.»_

_Il corvino si sedette accanto alla sua ragazza sul letto._

_Dopo un attimo di silenzio, domandò:_

_«Allora. Cos'è che non faresti con il tuo migliore amico?»_

_Una luce diversa attraversò gli occhi smeraldini di Sakura e chiese:_

_«Vuoi saperlo?»_

E avere il coraggio si sostituire quei momenti con qualcun'altra? Impossibile. Finalmente si alzò, all'inizio traballante, i motivi della sua instabilità erano troppi da elencare. Cominciò a raccattare tutto quello che doveva buttare: sigarette, lattine e bottiglie di birra. Non aveva pianto; si sentiva vuoto, solo questo.

Attraversò il grande salone della villa e raggiunse la cucina più splendente e attrezzata di qualunque altra.

Da lì poteva vedere la zona palestra che lui e Itachi avevano creato utilizzando lo spazio dell'immensa casa dei loro genitori. La usava spesso per tenersi in forma; Sakura l'amava e la maggior parte delle volte si allenavano assieme. Ricordava anche quando gli chiese se avrebbe potuto invitare Naruto. La sua risposta fu ovviamente negativa, nonostante l'insistenza della sua ragazza. Naruto era pericoloso, era sicuro potesse far andare a rotoli tutto ciò che aveva ottenuto fino a quel momento.

Ma ora cos'era cambiato?

Avrebbe pagato per vederla felice ora, perché continuava a essere sempre così prevenuto? Sì, era questo il suo punto debole: vederla triste lo cambiava e non ne sapeva la ragione.

_«Mi stai minacciando?»_

_«Cosa? No, Uchiha-kun! Cosa ti passa per quella testa? Ti ho già detto che voglio aiutarti.»_

_Si trovavano nella sua auto, Sasuke aveva parcheggiato a pochi metri da casa sua; voleva chiarire alcune cose con Sakura._

_«Perché?»_

_Sakura si voltò verso di lui come se si aspettasse tutti i tipi di domande tranne che quella e pronunciò:_

_«Eh?»_

_«Perché lo fai? Non vedo il motivo per cui tu dovresti farlo. Eppure se sai così tanto, dovresti conoscere con quale criterio scelgo chi frequentare.»_

_Sasuke guardava dinanzi a sé. Suigetsu e Karin avevano conoscenze che vendevano illegalmente droghe e alcolici e Jugo era una specie di bodyguard che in genere scortava i due o lo proteggeva quando arrivava uno scagnozzo di qualche venditore a cercare briga._

_Sakura socchiuse gli occhi, quasi impietosita e rispose:_

_«Purtroppo lo so. Non pensi sia sbagliato? In qualche modo mi rende triste. Mi fa male vederti così. Io voglio diventare tua amica e, nonostante ciò, non ho nulla che a te possa servire... però questo lo credi tu.»_

_Sasuke roteò gli occhi e poggiò una mano sul volante._

_«Senti, non sono qui per avere la predica da–»_

_Sakura serrò i pugni e lo interruppe:_

_«Ascoltami! Capisco tu voglia evitare chiunque voglia approfittare di te, soldi, fama, popolarità, raccomandazioni, ma non è un motivo per sfruttare gli altri. Esistono l'amicizia, l'amore, l'affetto. Vuoi rinunciare a tutto questo?»_

_Sasuke inarcò un sopracciglio perfettamente curato e domandò scettico:_

_«E tu potresti darmelo?»_

_La rosa annuì._

_«Voglio liberarti da qualunque cosa tu possa essere ossessionato e farti vivere. La vedi una cosa da poco?»_

_Il corvino a destra sbuffò, nonostante accennasse un ghigno._

_«A me sembra tu voglia solo metterti in mostra, ma questo gioco inizia a divertirmi. Va bene, se mi farai cambiare idea, diventerai mia amica.»_

_Sakura sembrò ricambiare il ghigno di sfida e lo guardò negli occhi con i suoi smeraldini._

_«È una scommessa? Ci sto. Allora se non ci riesco?»_

_Dopo un attimo di silenzio, Sasuke impose la condizione:_

_«Diventerai la mia schiava sessuale. Accetti?»_

_Sakura di certo non se lo aspettava ed esitò all'inizio, ma confidava nelle sue capacità tant'è che, stendendo una mano, disse:_

_«Non mi tiro indietro, Sasuke Uchiha.»_

_«Sfida iniziata, Sakura Haruno.»_

Sasuke le strinse la mano e da lì iniziò tutto. Perché vederla così preoccupata per lui, lo aveva portato a pianificare una scommessa? E di certo non una da niente! Non lo sapeva. Per ironia della sorte, i due iniziarono a provare sempre più attrazione nei confronti dell'altro. E con due birre di mezzo, si erano ritrovati a letto. Non credeva di potersi innamorare e invece era successo. Non rientrava per niente nei suoi piani e in realtà non avrebbe mai dovuto rientrarci. Chi aveva vinto la scommessa? Non ne aveva idea. Poteva considerarsi un pareggio, forse. Scosse la testa nel momento in cui si ricordò di tutte le robe e gli oggetti di Sakura sparsi in casa sua, ormai quasi convivevano; lo spazzolino rosa, il suo shampoo, il profumo, la biancheria intima, i vestiti, alcuni libri... doveva toglierli prima che Itachi tornasse e liberarsene. Al più presto. Sakura era stata il tocco di colore nella sua vita, aveva donato a essa un senso più concreto, tangibile. Un punto fermo ma variopinto. Separarsene sarebbe stato straziante. Tuttavia doveva riprendersi. Doveva dimenticarla.

_I morti non ritornano._

E lui lo sapeva bene. Doveva seguire Itachi per recuperare il comando dell'azienda dei loro genitori e di cui si era impossessato loro zio Madara. Sebbene tutti sapevano che era stato quest'ultimo a uccidere i suoi genitori nell'incendio, la sua posizione era troppo in alto per essere anche solo sfiorata. Madara li lasciò soli, pagando loro il necessario, probabilmente sperando che morissero. Itachi, all'età di tredici anni, velocizzò gli studi. Fu chiamato genio diverse volte e ricevette diversi premi. Adesso aveva ventun anni e avrebbe terminato gli studi all'estero in pochi mesi.

Sasuke ovviamente non era stato da meno. A scuola era sempre il primo della classe e aveva ricevuto diversi riconoscimenti. Tuttavia non aveva raggiunto lo stesso livello di Itachi, era sempre un passo indietro rispetto ai progressi che suo fratello aveva fatto. Probabilmente per poter revocare la posizione che spettava loro di diritto, non sarebbe bastato solo Itachi. Doveva darsi una mossa.

Non poteva avere distrazioni. Stare con Sakura era qualcosa che non doveva avvenire, anche Itachi ne sapeva davvero poco. Aveva anche più gente attorno, come quegli amici esagitati di Sakura. Tutto ciò era distrazione dal suo obiettivo. Doveva indossare di nuovo la sua corazza impenetrabile che nessuno sarebbe riuscito a scalfire. Se non qualcuno che capisse il suo dolore.

**損**

**失**

**Delle indicazioni brevissime: la storia è ambientata in effetti in Giappone, ma ho scelto di inventare e mischiare elementi che magari non troverete mai in quel paese, soprattutto per quanto riguarda la scuola.**

**Le droghe che Sasuke assumeva esistono e venivano utilizzate tempo fa da dei giornalisti americani, in pratica riesce a fornire al fisico la stessa sensazione di riposo data da otto ore di sonno, lascia il corpo senza alcuna stanchezza per 48 ore filate, ovviamente gli effetti collaterali non mancano.**

**Grazie per aver iniziato a leggere!**

**P.s.: Non vi preoccupate, la storia non è lunga (anche se i capitoli sì) xD.**

**𝙲𝚑𝚘**


End file.
